A Safe Place to Land
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: Takes place after Kingdom Come. Callie's confession leads to dire consequences. But no matter what, her Moms are determined to be there for her. R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISC: I DO NOT own any characters from The Fosters. They belong to Bradley and the other Fosters creators.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I got this idea after watching the finale!

"A Safe Place to Land"

Chapter 1

Silence filled the room after Callie's confession. It was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Callie couldn't bear to look at either of her Moms. She was so afraid of the disappointment and anger she would find in their eyes. Not to mention the betrayal.

Stef was the first one to speak.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Please, don't make me say it again," Callie softly begged. She turned to face the window as more tears came.

Lena was the first to move. Leaving her wife's side, she joined Callie on the couch. Reaching out, she went to wrap her in a hug, but her daughter pushed her away.

"Don't," Callie choked out, "I don't deserve…" her voice trailed off as a sob escaped her lips.

"You always deserve love," Lena backed up her words with action as she pulled Callie into her arms. Frowning when she felt how badly the teenager was shaking, she made calming circles on her back. "You listen to me, Callie Quinn Faith Adams-Foster, there is NOTHING you can do to not deserve this," she kissed the top of her head as she spoke.

"I-I did sa-something…" Callie's voice trailed off as she let out another sob.

"NOTHING," Lena emphasized. "Mom and I still and will always love you. You will always be our daughter. We're not happy with what you chose to do or the fact that you kept it from us, but we still love you. I need you to believe that because its' true. Do you understand me?"

Callie nodded. Losing her breath for a minute, she started to panic.

"Breathe with me, sweetheart, in and out, in and out…" Lena gently coaxed. She glanced up at her wife. Seeing anger in her eyes, she shook her head. Hearing Callie start to cough, she turned her attention back to her. "Come on, sweets, breathe, that's my girl…that's it, nice and easy. In and out, in and out…" she gently encouraged.

Callie tried, but it wasn't easy.

Just then, Stef's cell phone rang.

"Take it out there. I have Callie," she waved her wife towards the door.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Lena nodded.

"Mama, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Callie cried, her breaths coming in gasps.

Lena's heart soared at hearing the precious word. As she felt Callie try to jerk away, she pushed the joy down.

"Sweet girl, listen to me. I won't hurt you. You're safe with me."

"For how long!" Callie desperately cried while trying to get out of her second mother's arms.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay," Lena comforted.

"No I'm not," Callie tearfully contradicted.

"What's wrong?" her mother asked. "Cal, you need to tell me."

In answer, Callie managed to break free. Jumping to her feet, she ran in the direction of the small bathroom. Halfway there, she collapsed from pain. Doubling over, she threw up on the floor. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she tried to break free but was overcome by more nausea. She felt her mother gently guide her to face something as she heaved again.

"That's my girl, it's okay, sweet girl, you need to get it up. You'll feel better soon," Lena comforted.

Just then, the door of the office opened again.

"Lena, that was Mike," Stef informed her.

"I'm a little busy here," Lena told her just as Callie vomited for a third time.

"Sweet girl, can you stand?" Lena asked after Callie's stomach had calmed.

"I-I don't know," Callie stammered. Getting to her feet, she fell against Lena from dizziness.

"I'm gonna lift you," Lena informed her.

Callie wrapped her arms around Lena's neck the minute she was in her arms. Burying her face in her shoulder, she let the remaining tears fall. The sensation of Lena making calming circles on her back just made her cry harder. She had really screwed up this time.

"Should we take her to the hospital to be checked over?" Stef asked. She was angry with Callie, but she was also worried for her. Callie hadn't gotten sick except for once back when she first had come to live with them.

"We can take care of her at home," Lena decided. "It's probably from everything that's happened in the last few days," with that, she lead the way out of the office. As they exited the building, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Instinctively, Stef pushed Lena behind her. She almost sighed with relief when she saw who it was.

"Nic, you startled me," she let her body relax. "What are you doing here? Did you forget something?"

Nick shook his head.

Stepping closer, Stef gasped when she saw the object the young man held in his hand. Without thinking twice, she turned back to Lena. "Go back inside and call Mike," she hissed, "I'll try to talk him down."

"I'm not leaving you out here," Lena hissed back.

"Mama, I don't feel good!" Callie whimpered, settling the matter.

"We need to protect Callie," Stef insisted. "Go!"

Lena recognized the tone in her wife's voice. Turning around, she headed back inside. Once in the safety of her office, she set Callie down on the couch. Picking up the phone with one hand, she pressed the other one to Callie's forehead.

"Oh honey, you're burning up," she frowned.

"Hello?" a male voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Mike, its' Lena. We need your help. We're at Ankerbeach. Nick is out front with a gun. Stef is trying to talk him down."

"Stay where you are. I'm on my way. Are any of the kids with you?" he rapidly asked.

"Callie," Lena replied.

"Mama…I…I'm gonna throw…" Callie started to say. Clapping a hand over her mouth, she jolted forward.

"Mike, hang on," Lena let the phone drop to the ground. Pulling the trashcan over, she wrapped an arm around Callie as her daughter emptied whatever was left in her stomach. "Are you okay now?" she asked.

"I hurt!" Callie admitted.

"What hurts?" her mother asked.

"My stomach!"

"Okay, sweets, we'll get you feeling better soon. Just lay down while I talk to Mike," Lena gently covered Callie with a blanket. Picking up the phone again, she sat down next to Callie and stroked her hair.

"Lena, are you still there? What's going on?" Mike demanded as he heard something that sounded like a sob in the background, followed by Lena talking in a soothing tone

"I'm here. Callie's not feeling well. She needed my help," Lena explained.

"I'm around the corner from the school," Mike told her.

"Thank God," Lena breathed. "I'm worried what Stef is capable of right now. She's really stressed about other stuff," she carefully hedged.

"I'm sorry," Callie mumbled.

"Shh, rest, sweet girl," Lena planted a kiss on her forehead. She frowned when she felt the heat. "We need to get Callie home. She's running a pretty high fever."

"I'll do my best to subdue this guy as soon as possible. I'm pulling up to the school now. I see Stef," Mike reported.

Callie sat up quickly just then, her hand flying to her mouth.

In Lena's haste to help her, she accidentally hung up on Mike. Figuring he had it under control by now, she focused on her daughter. Helping Callie face the trashcan again, she soothed her as she threw up. She wondered if Callie had caught something as she helped her endure for the next five minutes. Whatever the teen had come down with, it was digging in deeply.

"Is anything hurting besides your stomach?" Lena asked.

"No," Callie breathed as more pain came.

A few minutes later, someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Lena asked.

"it's me," came Stef's voice.

Sighing with relief, Lena gently picked Callie up.

"Come in!" she called.

Stef did so a minute later.

"We can leave now. Mike was able to talk Nick down. How's Callie?"

"Her stomach's really hurting. She's been throwing up for the last ten minutes," Lena frowned. "She feels really warm."

Stef frowned.

"Let's get her home so we can get her better," she turned and lead the way out of the room.

"Mom, I'm really sorry!" Callie mumbled.

"We'll talk once you're feeling better," Stef told her.

"Will you be okay in the back?" Lena asked as she set Callie in the car.

"Yeah," Callie replied.

"Okay," Lena kissed Callie's head, handed her a bag in case she needed it and closed the backdoor. Getting in the front seat, her heart broke as she watched Callie curl up in pain.

Stef exchanged a look with her wife. As they both heard Callie whimper, Stef started having second thoughts about taking her home right away. Pushing them to the backburner, she headed for the house anyway…


	2. Chapter 2

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from the Fosters.

A/N: Mahalo for the positive feedback for this story! Here's the second installment!

"A Safe Place to Land"

Chapter 2

Callie whimpered in pain as Stef stopped the car. She allowed Lena to pick her up and carry her into the house.

"I'm going to tuck Callie in bed," Lena put her keys down on the rack.

"Okay. I'll be right up," Stef left for the kitchen.

"My stomachs never hurt this bad before," Callie whimpered. She bit down on her lower lip to keep the tears back.

"Do you mind if I take a look after I tuck you in?" Lena asked.

Callie shook her head. The minute her mother laid her down, she reached to her left.

"here she is, sweet girl," Lena handed Callie Jasiri.

"Asante," Callie gasped out. She had picked up a phrase or two from watching a few episodes of Lion Guard. Jude had seen a few more than she had, so he had taught her some Swahili too.

"You're welcome, " Lena replied. "I'm gonna be gentle," she put her hands on Callie's stomach. "Is it hurting in a particular spot?"

"It hurts everywhere!" Callie whimpered. She suddenly set Jasiri down on her right side. Turning to her left, she heaved, vomiting everywhere. She was in tears now, sure she was in trouble.

"Aw, sweetie, it's okay. Here," Lena put the trash can underneath Callie's chin as the teen threw up again.

"I'm sorry," Callie said just before heaving for a third time.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. You're sick. You can't help it," Lena soothed. "Can I move it?"

"Uh-huh," Callie caught her breath just then.

"How are things going in here?" Stef entered, carrying a thermometer in her hand.

"Not that good, " Lena frowned. "Honey, can you get Callie a fresh set of pj's?"

Stef handed Lena the thermometer before going over to the girls' dresser. Grabbing a shirt she knew Callie liked, she Set it on the nightstand, she gently put the back of her hand to their daughter's forehead. Her heart broke when she felt Callie flinch. She hadn't done that in a long time.

"Love, it's okay," Stef soothed, "we're going to take care of you."

"I'll be right back," Lena stood up.

"Mama, don't leave!" Callie reached her hand out.

"Sweet girl, I'll be back. You're safe with Mom."

Callie nodded.

"Here, let's get you changed," Stef prepared to help Callie sit up.

"No, I can wait," Callie hissed in pain.

"Sweet girl, it'll take a minute," Stef assured her. "I'll help you."

"No," Callie repeated.

Stef sighed.

"Okay," she wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't like it.

Just then, Lena returned. Sitting down on Callie's left, she rubbed her shoulder.

"All right, Cal, is it okay if I help you change?"

Callie nodded. She let Lena help her sit up.

"There you go," Lena helped Callie lie back down. She was surprised when Callie laid her head in her lap. She let her love for her daughter take over. Running a hand through the teenager's hair, she wished she could take her pain away.

"Cal, do you think you can hold down any Advil?" Stef asked. She was desperate to do something to help her sick child.

"No," Callie whispered.

"Okay," standing, Stef left the room.

"Mama, will you stay?" Callie asked.

"You got it, sweet girl. I love you, " Lena bent down and kissed Callie's head.

"I love you too, " Callie mumbled.

"Callie, you need to take this," Stef returned with a pill in her right hand. "It's for your fever. It's pretty high."

"I can't," Callie turned pleading brown eyes upon Lena, "if I take it, it'll just come back up."

"She has a point, " Lena shared a look with her wife. "I have an idea. Can you get me a basin full of cold water and a wash cloth?"

"Sure," Stef left and returned with the items. Dipping the cloth in the water, she draped it across Callie's forehead. "How does that feel, my love?"

"Okay," Callie mumbled. She held Jasiri close as more pain rippled through her stomach. Sucking down on her lower lip, she bit down hard.

"It's okay, sweet girl. It's okay to cry," Lena assured her.

Callie let a few tears fall, but that was it. Closing her eyes, she prayed for sleep to come.

*****

Callie awoke abruptly much later that night. As a sharp pain ripped through her stomach, she cried out. As the pain continued, she let out a sob despite her efforts to keep the tears at bay.

"Mama!" she cried out.

Just then, her door opened. But it wasn't either of her Moms who stood there.

"Callie? What's wrong?"

"Jude, I need…Mama…go get Mama, please! Ow!"

Jude didn't need telling twice. Turning around he ran down the hallway. Bursting into his Moms' room, he went to the right side of the bed.

"Mama? Mama," he shook Lena. "Mama!"

Lena's eyes opened. Recognizing whose hand was on her shoulder, she reached out. "What's wrong, buddy? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I'm fine. It's Callie! She's in pain-lots of it. She's crying really hard. You have to help her…" Jude tried to fight back tears of fear, but it was hard.

"Buddy, listen to me, Callie's gonna be okay. I need you to stay here with Mom," with that, Lena stood and rushed down the hallway. Entering Callie's room, she found the teen curled in the fetal position, tears streaming down her face. "Cal, it's okay."

"Mama, it hurts! I'm scared," Callie tearfully whimpered.

"I know, sweetheart. You're gonna be okay. Can I take another look?"

"Uh-huh," Callie gasped.

Lena sat down on the bed and quickly examined her daughter's abdominal area. This time, Callie didn't cry out until she got to the far right side.

"Is that where it's hurting?"

"Yes!" Callie cried. She swallowed hard, "Mama, I don't feel good…I'm gonna..throw…" she heaved just then, vomiting into a traschcan her mother put underneath of her chin.

"Okay, Cal, it's okay. That's my girl, just get it up, babe…" Lena soothed. "Sweet girl, listen, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Mama, no! Please, don't make me…" Callie heaved in the middle of protesting, bringing up more of her lunch. Once her stomach calmed, she buried her face in Lena's chest, fearful sobs wracking her form.

"Shh, it's okay, sweet girl, it's okay. I know you're afraid, it's okay to be. We'll be right there with you. I'll be right back," with that, Lena gently released Callie from herh embrace, kissed her forehead and stood. Re entering the room she shared with Stef, she found her wife trying to console a crying Jude. The minute he saw her, Jude pulled out of Stef's embrace and attached himself to Lena. "Buddy, hey, it's okay. Callie's going to be fine. We're going to make sure of it. She needs to go to the hospital, but we'll be with her."

"Ya-you need to stay with her. She's afraid of them, " Jude hiccupped.

"Your Mom won't leave her for a second, " Lena assured him.

"You can count on it," Stef kissed her son's head. "Your sister's in good hands with us."

"Sha-she thinks you hate her," Jude whispered. He glanced up at his mother, locking his brown eyes with her blue ones.

"What? Jude, honey, what makes you say that?" Stef put her hand on his shoulder.

"She told me earlier tonight. I went in to say good-night to her and we talked. She's scared, really scared. You need to help her. Show her you still love her," Jude explained as he started calming down.

"I will, sweetie. I promise," Stef assured him.

"MAMA!" Callie cried out.

"I'll go," Stef stood. Entering Callie's room, she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Love, listen, I need to take you to the hospital. I'll stay with you. I wown't leave you unless I have to."

"No, please, no," Callie whimpered. "Please, don't make me go there…please!" she reached out and grabbed onto Stef's hand.

"Oh my sweet love, come here…" Stef pulled Callie into her arms. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise. I'll protect you. You can trust me, you know that. Are you upset with me, sweets?"

"No," Callie replied softly. She cried out in pain just then.

"Okay, honey, let's get you feeling better," with that, Stef gently picked Callie up. Reaching out, she grabbed Jasiri. Handing her to Callie, she left the girls' room. Entering her and Lena's room, she grabbed her phone off the table.

"Honey, you need to push everything else aside," Lena told her, "Callie needs her Mom right now. Forget what she told us this afternoon just for now."

"Okay," Stef turned and left in the direction of the stairs. Setting Callie in the backseat of the car, she gave her a bowl, kissed her cheek and closed the backdoor. Before long, they were waiting in an exam room. Stef was sitting by Callie's hospital bed. She had been running a hand through her daughter's hair for the past half an hour.

"Mom, I wanna go home!" Callie cried.

"I know you do, sweets. You're doing great. We'll go home after they get you feeling better," Stef leaned over and kissed Callie's forehead just as the door opened. A male doctor entered.

Callie cringed upon seeing him.

"Well, I read your daughter's x-ray. It looks like her Appendix is pretty infected. It needs to be removed immediately to prevent infection. I'll be back to get her ready."

Stef nodded. Standing, she gave him a look.

"Can we talk out there, please?"

"Sure," he replied.

Stef turned back to Callie.

"I'll be right back, sweets," with that, she followed the doctor out of the room. "I agree with your diagnosis. But is there a female doctor who can handle Callie's case? She's…she's fragile. She's been through a lot. She doesn't do well with males."

"I'll see who I can find," he replied. "But we need to get her ready right away. I need to start the process at least. You can stay."

Stef sighed. As she followed him back into the room, she had a feeling the night was about to get very long…


	3. Chapter 3

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from the Fosters. They belong to their creators. I only own Jeanie Matthews and Dr. Arielle Larson.

A/N: Mahalo for the positive feedback for this story! Here's the second installment!

"A Safe Place to Land"

Chapter 3

"hey, sweets," Stef greeted her daughter. She sat down next to her bed as she spoke. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed.

"You don't need your Appendix, right?" Callie tried to joke.

"Nope," Stef replied. "You're gonna be fine. I won't leave you until I have to. You'll have company though," she smiled while touching Jasiri's head.

"What if they don't let me take her in?" Callie hissed in pain as the question left her mouth.

"Oh they'll let you," Stef said in a determined tone.

Callie nodded.

Just then, the doctor returned.

"Okay, Miss Callie, let's get you feeling better. Can you make a fist for me?"

Callie did so. She flinched when he took her hand in his. She didn't react when he started tapping on her arm. When she felt the needle, however, she jumped.

"You need to stay still," he barked at her.

Callie stiffened.

"Now I have to do it again," he frowned. "A little cooperation would be nice. You're what, fifteen?"

Callie nodded as tears welled. She let them fall, knowing her mother would protect her.

Stef meanwhile was seeing red at this point.

"You're not trying again," she said. "Could you please find us a female doctor?"

"I told you, ma'am, we need to get Callie up to surgery quickly."

"I understand that. But I want her to feel comfortable with the person taking care of her. She has that right."

"Fine. I'll be back," turning around he frowned when he saw the plush animal in Callie's left hand. "We don't let kids over twelve take things in with them," with that, he was gone.

Callie could feel herself starting to shake.

"Love, look at me," Stef gently commanded.

Callie di so, although it was hard.

"We'll get this straightened out, I promise. You'll be able to take Jasiri in with you."

"But he said…" Callie choked back another sob.

"He can go to hell for all I care," Stef angrily stated. Sighing ,she added, "I'll be right back. I won't be long."

Callie nodded.

Entering the hallway, Stef spotted the doctor near a desk. Closing the distance between them, she gave him his space.

"We need to talk," she stated.

"Ma'am, I'm getting you the doctor you requested," he assured her.

"While I appreciate that, we still need to talk," Stef insisted.

"Fine," he resigned.

"First of all, it's officer Adams-Foster to you. Secondly, you have no right to treat my daughter that way. She deserves compassion, not judgment."

"She needs to grow up," he retorted.

"How dare you. Not that it's any of your business, but she was abused for six years! If you're not willing to show your patients respect, then find another career! But you're not coming near Callie or any of my other children ever again! Do you understand?" with that, Stef turned around and went back to Callie. Re-entering the room, she took a deep breath. She didn't want Callie thinking she was angry at her.

"Mom, I don't feel safe here, " Callie whimpered.

Stef's heart broke.

"I know, sweets. I'm sorry. I'll protect you though. I'm sure not everyone here is like that."

Callie shrugged as a sob escaped her lips.

"Aw, my sweet girl, come here," with that, Stef gently wrapped an arm around Callie. "I love you. I hope you know that. Despite what happened, I Love you."

"I want Mama," Callie admitted.

"You'll see her tomorrow," Stef assured her. "I won't leave you until I have to."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal someone very familiar to both Stef and Callie.

"Hey, you two," a familiar female voice greeted.

"Hey, Jeanie," Stef greeted in return.

"Hey, honey," Jeanie greeted Callie. She frowned when she saw the state the teen was in. "We'll get you feeling better. I wanna apologize for what Dr. Reiner put you through. He's not good with kids. He's been taken off Callie's case," she informed them.

"Thank you, " Stef sighed with relief.

"All right, sweetheart, I need to do the same thing he did. But I promise, I'll be gentle."

"I know, " Callie said through her tears, "I trust you."

"I'm glad," Jeanie softly said. She patted her shoulder. With that, she took Callie's left hand in hers. Gently, she tapped on it. Wrapping a turniqit around it, she asked her to make a fist again. "Okay, angel, I think I found one. You're gonna feel something cold swipe across it first."

"Okay," Callie replied.

"So how are the others?" Jeanie inquired.

"Pretty good," Stef answered. "Brandon just finished a musical for his senior project. Mariana's working hard on her own. Jesus is..well Jesus."

Jeanie laughed.

"Jude is just happy to be out of school for the summer in a few weeks," Stef smiled. "How about your girls?"

"Alex is helping out at a camp this summer. She's adjusting. Aisha loves having an older sister."

"How's Mike?" Stef asked, referring to Jeanie's husband.

"Good."

"Jeanie?" Callie interrupted.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Jeanie gave the teen her full attention.

"Thanks for helping Alex."

"You're welcome. Okay, honey, I'm gonna stick the needle in now. 1, 2, 3…"

Callie winced. To her surprise, she didn't feel much pain.

"That's it, just breathe," Jeanie gently instructed. "All done."

Stef gave her a thumbs-up.

"Is it okay if I bring Jasiri in with me?" Callie asked.

"Of course," Jeanie assured her.

"Thank you," Callie whispered.

"It's all about helping you feel as safe as I can," Jeanie assured her.

"That other doctor told Callie she couldn't bring her in because she was too old," Stef pointed to Callie for clarification.

Jeanie shook her head.

"That's not true. I promise you, there's no rule like that here."

Callie sighed with relief before hissing in pain a minute later.

"I'll be right back to bring you up," Jeanie explained.

Stef ran a hand through Callie's hair.

"See? You're in good hands with Jeanie."

"I'm still scared," Callie admitted.

"That's okay. It's normal," Stef comforted.

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I screwed up…" Callie's voice trailed off as tears streamed anew.

"Sweets, we'll talk after you're back home," her mother told her. "I'll just say this for now. I DO NOT hate you."

"Ha-how do ya-you know…aah!" Callie cried out.

"Jude told me, " Stef replied.

"Mom, it hurts!" Callie cried.

"I know, sweet girl, I know," her mother soothed.

Just then, Jeanie returned.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm gonna take you up. Your Mom can come with you," she assured her.

"Okay," Callie shakily replied. She squeezed her mother's hand as Jeanie started pushing the gurney towards the elevator. Once they were on the right floor, Jeanie locked the bed in a cubical.

"Jeanie?" Stef grabbed her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything you can give Callie to help her calm down?"

"I'll see what I can do," she replied. "I'll be right back."

Just then, Stef's cell phone went off. Glancing down, she saw a text from Lena. Answering it, she grinned.

"Do you wanna talk to Mama?" she offered.

"Yeah, please?" Callie asked.

Stef dialed her wife's number.

"Hello?" Lena answered.

"Hey, love," Stef replied.

"How's Callie?"

"She's scared," Stef revealed. "I had to tell a doctor off for treating her none too nicely."

Lena laughed.

"That's why the kids call you Mama tiger. May I talk to her?"

"Sure. Here she is," with that, she handed the phone to Callie.

"Hey, sweet girl," Lena greeted.

"Mama, I'm scared!" was Callie's greeting.

Lena's heart broke into a million pieces. All she wanted to do was go down there and give Callie a hug.

"I know you are. That's okay. Is Mom taking good care of you?"

"Yes," Callie replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Callie choked back a sob. She felt Stef run a hand through her hair.

"I love you," Lena told her.

"I love you too," Callie said tearfully. "Here's Mom."

"Lena?" Stef took the phone back from Callie.

"Stef, give her a hug. She needs one," Lena told her. "I want to hug her myself."

"I know," Stef sighed. "Jeanie's taking good care of her."

"Thank God for small miracles," Lena commented.

"I know," Stef agreed.

"Mom, I'm…" Callie started to heave.

"Honey, I need to go," with that, Stef hung up. Helping Callie roll on her left side while keeping her arm straight, Stef slipped a basin underneath of her chin.

"It's okay, Cal, it's okay. You'll feel better soon," Stef hated seeing her daughter like this.

Callie caught her breath a few minutes later. As her mother was helping her lie back down, Jeanie returned.

"Hey. Listen, I can give her something mild, but nothing too strong."

"Okay," Stef sighed.

"All right, sweetie, here we go…" with that, Jeanie administered the mild relaxer.

"Jeanie?" Callie locked eyes with her.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come with me, please?"

"Of course," she patted Callie's shoulder. She slipped a pulse-ox onto Callie's right index finger.

Just then, two other doctors joined them.

Callie was surprised she recognized one of them.

"Hey, Callie," Dr. Arielle Larson greeted.

"Hi," Callie replied.

We're almost ready," she gently informed her.

Callie cringed. Turning to her mother, she grabbed her hand with her free one.

"Sweets, listen to me, I'll be there when you wake up. I promise. Jeanie won't leave you," her mother tried to assure her.

Callie nodded as a new set of tears flowed.

"Oh, my sweet girl…" Stef wrapped both arms around her. "Shh, shh, Cal, it's okay, it's okay…I love you. DO you hear me? I love you. No matter what. It doesn't matter what you did, I will always love you. Remember what I told you a year ago?"

"Uh-huh," Callie hiccupped as a sob escaped her lips.

"I meant it. There isn't anything you can do that would make me stop loving you," her mother firmly stated. She kissed Callie's temple as she spoke.

"Ba-but I…and now…" Callie's voice trailed off as another sob escaped.

"Nothing," her mother emphasized. "I need you to believe it because it's true."

Callie nodded.

"That's my girl," with that, Stef helped Callie lie back down.

"No!" Callie grabbed onto her hand tightly.

"Sweet girl, you need to let go," Stef gently insisted.

"Callie?" Jeanie grabbed her attention.

Callie turned to face her, tears streaming down her face.

"What kind of music do you like?" she asked.

"Ma-Mariah Carrie, Disney…" Callie shakily replied.

"Well, I have a CD I brought with some recent Disney songs on it," Jeanie informed her. "When we get into the O.R, I'll have a friend of mine put it on."

Callie nodded.

"I love you, sweetheart," Stef kissed Callie's forehead, stood up and left her in Jeanie's capable hands.

Callie let out a sob as the gurney started to move. She squeezed Jeanie's hand as they got closer to their destination.

"Callie, can you take a deep breath for me?" Jeanie gently instructed.

Callie choked on a sob.

"It's okay, sweetie, just take a deep breath," Jeanie gently instructed.

Callie did so.

"Again?" Jeanie requested.

Callie obeyed.

"Good girl."

"Jeanie, pa-please da-don't leave…" Callie begged.

"I won't leave you for a second," Jeanie assured her.

Callie shivered as they entered the O.R. Squeezing her eyes shut, she soon heard an unfamiliar voice address her.

"Sweetie, I need to lift you."

Callie shook her head. As she felt the person attempt to do it, she pushed away, fighting with all her might.

"Don't touch me!" she shakily ordered.

"Honey, we need to get you over to the table," the stranger explained. She tried again.

"No! Let go!" Callie exclaimed.

"Callie, it's okay," Jeanie assured her, "is it okay if I do it?"

"Ye-yes," Callie shakily answered.

"All right, here we go…" with that, Jeanie gently lifted her into her arms.

The second Callie felt Jeanie's arms wrap around her, she felt safe. As Jeanie went to set her down, she clung on.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. I'm not leaving you, " Jeanie assured her. "I need to set you down."

Callie conscented, despite her fear.

"Callie."

Callie recognized Arielle's voice.

"I'm gonna give you something to relax you."

"I already did that, " Jeanie informed her. She was running a hand through Callie's hair as she spoke.

"Jeanie?" Callie suddenly swallowed as she spoke.

"Yeah? It's okay, I'm right here," she comforted.

"I…I'm gonna…" Callie threw up without warning.

"It's okay, it's okay," Jeanie soothed. She put a bucket underneath her chin as the teen started to gag before throwing up again. She left it there until Callie told her she could move it.

"What's your hyena's name?" Arielle asked. She always tried to put her patient's at ease by getting to know them.

"Jas-Jasiri," Callie replied.

"Oh she's from Lion Guard! My kids watch it all the time," Arielle informed her.

Callie nodded.

"I'm sorry for the mess," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Dr. Larson assured her. "Okay, honey, I need you to take a deep breath for me…"

Callie felt something being put over her mouth and nose. She swatted at it, not sure what it was. Taking a deep breath, she suddenly heard In My Blueback yard start playing. Despite this comfort, she tried to fight the mask. She hated feeling trapped.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay, " Jeanie assured her. "I'm right here. Just breathe, nice and slow…"

Callie whimpered as she squeezed Jeanie's hand. She could hear her soft voice in her ear, encouraging her to breathe and assuring her she was okay. Before Callie knew it, she was fast asleep…


	4. Chapter 4

DISC: I DO NOT own any characters from The Fosters. They belong to Bradley and the other Fosters creators.  
Enjoy!

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

"A Safe Place to Land"

Chapter 4

Callie's eyes opened slowly. She groaned in pain before a whimper escaped her lips. Reaching a hand out, Callie became more awake when she didn't find Jasiri nearby.

"Callie? Honey, it's okay. You need to stay still," a gentle, soft, female voice told her. "It's over. You did great."

Callie mumbled something unintelligible before becoming more alert. She hissed in pain before her eyes fully opened. Glancing up, she locked her eyes with a set of identical ones. They looked familiar.

"Mama," she mumbled.

"No, sweetheart. It's Jeanie," the voice gently reminded her. "You're in recovery. You'll see your Mom soon though."

"Thirsty," Callie managed to say as more pain came.

"Okay. You need to take this slow," Jeanie gently pressed a cup of water to Callie's lips.

Taking a few sips, Callie laid back down.

"Where's Jasiri?" Was her next question. It sounded like one word, but Jeanie got the jist.

"She's right here," Jeanie set the plush hyena down next to Callie.

"Thanks," Callie pulled her close with her free left hand.

"You're welcome," Jeanie ran a hand through her hair. "Try to get some more sleep," she coaxed.

"Stay?" Callie rested her hand near Jeanie's outstretched one.

"You got it," she smiled down at her. Sitting down in a chair, she prayed Callie felt better soon.

*******

Callie awoke later feeling tired and in pain. Opening her eyes, she spotted Jeanie sitting near her bed.

"Hey," Jeanie softly greeted. "We're gonna take you up to your room in a few minutes. How do you feel?"

Callie winced. She hissed in pain just as her stomach lurched.

"Jeanie, I'm gonna throw…" her voice trailed off as she started to heave. She felt Jeanie slip something underneath of her chin while gently helping her turn to her left. Callie repeated the action twice before finding relief.

"That's it, it's okay, sweetheart. It's from the medicine," Jeanie soothed.

Callie caught her breath as her stomach finally settled down.

"Can I Move the basin?" Jeanie inquired.

"Yeah," Callie softly said.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh," Callie closed her eyes again. Hugging Jasiri close, she let sleep find her. She was soon jerked awake by movement. Feeling Jeanie's hand in hers, she squeezed it.

"It's okay, Callie. We're taking you up to your room," Jeanie assured her as they entered the elevator.

Callie nodded. She swallowed as the elevator rose. Closing her eyes, she was soon asleep again.

*****

The next time Callie opened her eyes, she found herself in another room. It had a TV mounted on the wall and a window straight across from her bed. Glancing to her left, she saw Lena sitting next to her bed.

"Mama," she said as she fully awoke.

"Hey, sweet girl. Jeanie said you did a great job," she came over and kissed Callie on the forehead.

"It still hurts," Callie admitted.

"It will for a while," Lena told her. "You'll feel better in a few days."

"Where's Mom?" Callie asked.

"She went to get something to eat," Lena informed her. "I'm gonna stay with you for a little while."

"Okay," Callie sighed with relief.

"Are you thirsty?" her mother asked.

"No," Callie quickly answered.

"Okay. So I heard your Mom shook things up around here, according to the desk clerk," Lena smirked. "I told you she would take care of you."

"She told a doctor to go to Hell," Callie informed her.

Lena gasped. She tried not to take Callie's words to heart. After all, she was still a little out of it.

"Really? Sweet girl, are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," Callie tried to get comfortable as she spoke.

Lena sighed.

"Why don't you try to get a little more rest," she suggested. She flipped on the TV and started flipping through the few channels they had. Settling on the Disney Channel for a minute, she was about to change it when Callie's voice stopped her.

"Mama, leave it there, please? Just until this episode's over."

"Sure, sweetheart. You're the one stuck in here for the next few days," Lena turned the volume up a little. Once she was sure Callie was okay, she got out a book to read.

Callie let Never Judge a Hyena by its spots lull her into a semi peaceful sleep. By the time the song came on, she was on her way to dreamland. She heard Lena tell her she loved her before sleep found her.

******

Callie awoke to the sound of voices. Lying still, she listened.

"Honey, did you really tell a doctor to go to hell?" Lena's voice carried straight to Callie's ears since she was still sitting next to her.

"No! I told Callie he could go to hell for all I care," Stef explained.

"Well according to her, you actually told him to go there," Lena informed her.

Stef laughed.

"I wanted to, believe me. He treated Callie so badly."

It was Lena's turn to chuckle.

"That's why the kids call you Mama tiger," she commented.

"Damn right," Stef agreed. "Did Callie drink anything yet?"

"Jeanie told me she had some water in recovery, but she threw it back up. She told me not to force her to drink anything tonight. Her stomach needs time to heal."

"Makes sense," Stef replied.

Callie chose that moment to break into the conversation.

"Mama?"

"Hey, sweet girl," Lena ran a hand through Callie's hair.

"Hey, sweets," Stef greeted. "You did an awesome job."

"No, I didn't," Callie frowned.

"Why do you say that?" Lena asked.

Callie blushed.

"I acted like a brat," she said quietly.

"No you DID NOT," Stef grabbed her free hand in hers. With her other hand, she lifted Callie's chin so they were locking eyes. "Cal, you were scared. You had a right to be. You have PTSD from past medical experiences. That does NOT make you a brat. You do NOT have to be ashamed."

Callie nodded, tears welling. She blinked, but they still fell.

"Come here…" Stef sat on the edge of the bed. Carefully, she wrapped an arm around Callie. She ran a hand through her hair as her daughter cried into her chest. The sound of her sobs broke both her mothers' hearts.

"Sweet girl, Mom's right," Lena assured her. She stood and rested a hand on Callie's shoulder. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You've come such a long way. We're very proud of you."

"Don't say that!" Callie tearfully begged. She started to cough. As she tried to calm down, she suddenly heaved. She felt her mother help her sit up while Lena put a fresh basin underneath of her chin. As she lost the contents of her stomach, she heard Lena's soothing words in her ear as well as felt Stef rubbing her back. Once her stomach calmed down, she allowed Lena to help her lie back down.

"I'm climbing in next to you," Stef explained. Doing so, she gently pulled Callie against her. "We love you, sweets. That's never going to change. You need to know that."

"But I messed up!" Callie cried.

"It wasn't just you," Stef corrected. "I'm going to have a long talk with Brandon as well. But let's wait to talk about it until we get home. You need to rest and recover now."

Callie nodded. Resting her head against her mother's chest, she felt her eyes drift shut. The soothing motion of Stef running her hand through her hair helped her drift off. Despite where she was, she felt safe. Little did she know how short it would last…

******

Later that night, Stef arrived home. She had left Callie in Lena's capable hands. She assured their eldest daughter that she loved her. She also promised to tell Jude Callie loved him. She had barely put her keys on the rack when Jude entered the hallway.

"Mama!" he ran to her, throwing his arms around her neck.

"Hey, buddy," she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"How's Callie?" he asked.

"She's still hurting, but she's doing better. She'll be home in a few days. You can even go see her tomorrow afternoon if you want."

"really?" Jude's eyes lit up.

"I need to clear it with Jeanie, but I'm sure it'll be okay. And if it's not tomorrow, then the next day. We need to give Callie time to heal."

"I know," Jude assured her. He turned to leave. Turning back, he hugged her again.

"I'll take hugs from you any day," she assured him. "But what was that one for?"

Jude grinned.

"For keeping your promise. You took care of Callie."

"I will always take care of all my kids," Stef smiled at him. With that, she entered the kitchen. Pouring herself some coffee, she sat down at the table. Spotting Callie's Ariel mug on the counter, she sighed. The house definitely wasn't the same without her. She hoped the next few days would fly by quickly. She couldn't wait to have Callie home again. She knew they had to talk once Callie recovered. Sipping at her coffee, Stef wondered what would happen after that particular discussion. Little did she know just how much it would change their family…


End file.
